A journey possibly being lengthy, many passenger transport vehicles, such as aircraft, ships or buses, are equipped with means or systems making it possible to entertain the passengers during the journey.
Thus, vehicles comprising onboard entertainment devices (OBED) are known. In the case of aircraft, these OBEDs are called in-flight entertainment devices (IFED or “In-Flight Entertainment System (IFE)”). These OBEDs make it possible to entertain the passengers of the vehicle during the journey, for example by displaying information messages to them on a screen, by allowing them to choose movies from a database of movies or else by affording them access to games. Certain vehicles are equipped, moreover, with cameras making it possible to acquire video streams comprising images representing the exterior of the vehicle. The images of a video stream acquired by a camera of a vehicle are referred to herein as “exterior images”. U.S. patent application US2005/0278753 proposes an IFED allowing the passengers to view the exterior images on a screen.
It is commonplace to see passengers film the screen displaying the exterior images from a personal electronic device such as a mobile telephone, an intelligent telephone (or “smart phone”), a tablet, a photographic apparatus, a camera or else a laptop computer. An objective of these passengers is then to preserve a souvenir of their journey. However, filming a screen does not generally make it possible to obtain images of good quality. Indeed, movements of the vehicle may prevent the personal electronic device from being stabilized, thus preventing correct acquisition of images. Moreover, when an image displayed on a screen is filmed, a degradation due to display on the screen is aggregated with a degradation due to acquisition by the personal electronic device.
It is desirable to alleviate these various drawbacks of the prior art.
In a general manner, it is desirable to provide the passengers of a vehicle with a system allowing these passengers to save exterior images of good quality on their personal electronic device.